That Blonde Hair
by KHashite
Summary: Kagamine Len, a waiter at a restaurant, comes across this beautiful girl named Rin and he's totally into her. But Miku, is a clingy girl who refuses to let go of Len. How will Rin and Len stay together? Rated T for Len's mouth and some suggestive themes.
1. Meeting Len

A/N:** OH MY GOD KH ACTUALLY IS GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY?1 THAT BE SOOOO AMAZING! :D LOL anyway, this is my new story _That Blonde Hair._ Sounds weird, I know. Anyway I gave up on Oranges and Bananas because that story was sooo unoriginal and useless and I haven't updated that thing in months. Anyway, I will be unable to write this at home because if my parents saw what i'm writing they will be like (o_o" WTF ANDREA. So basically I shall be writing at school because yeah...**

**ANYWAY...**

_**I sadly do not own Kagamine Rin and Len or any vocaloid at all. I own NOTHING only for this fanfiction. **_

* * *

_That Blonde Hair_

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Len, Table Six has an order waiting! Hurry up your lazy ass and serve it to them!"  
I sigh in discontentment. Seriously? I was trying as hard as I can! Who the hell do they think they are? I quickly pick up the order Kaito left on the counter. Table Six, your order is coming!  
I maneuver my way through chirping cliques and located the sixth table of our restaurant. Two girls were sitting on the table, chatting quietly.  
One of the girls was a short, cheerful girl with pink hair with...drills. With piercing red eyes.  
I plant my eyes on the other one- _woah.  
_My eyes were burning and I felt my pulse start to beat furiously. She was...uh...beautiful.  
I've never even used the word BEAUTIFUL in my whole entire life, I mean, if I used it now...she must be special.  
She was like, a freaking fairy. Tinkerbell. She had the most beautiful cerulean eyes I have ever seen, with these short, shoulder-length golden locks that were so soft-looking that I just wanted to reach over and touch it.  
My hand obliviously reached out to feel the softness of her hair, but-  
"Lenny!"  
_Dammit. Why now?  
_Miku leaped and knocked me over, Table Six's food being contaminated by the bacteria of the floor.  
GOD.  
Table Six's attention swirled over to me, with Miku right on top of me. Miss Tinkerbell giggled and covered her smile with her hands, while Drilly here laughed like a vicious monster. It's like they're exact differences.  
"Lenny, take me to dinner tonight!"  
Well, this fiend here is Miku, who thinks i'm her boyfriend, to which I am not. She's too damn clingy, and she speaks without letting me spill a single word out of my mouth. It's terrible. She has these two INSANELY long ponytails which are ironically teal, and it keeps getting caught in my face and she uses it to interlock me with her stupid love-fest.  
I wouldn't say anything to her that relates to those things, because I am a civilized gentleman.  
Almost.  
"God dammit, Miku, give me a break, plea-"  
"Lenny, we'll go out at seven, alright?"  
"Wai-"  
"Alright, it's a date!"  
She squealed happily and she stood up and flew out of the restaurant.  
The hell..?  
Miss Tinkerbell stepped out of her chair to help me up, and she spoke this...smooth voice...  
"Are you alright?"  
My eyes widened and I felt a blush coming, and I stood up and replied, "Yep, don't worry."  
She giggled. Like an angel.  
"Well, sorry about your food. I'll go get another batch, so you just wait." I smiled at her.  
She smiled back. "Alright...Len."  
SCORE! She know's my name.  
I couldn't bear to turn back, but I have to in order to look awesome. The janitor, Mikuo, came and picked up the mess. So that's taken care of.  
Mikuo followed me into the kitchen and announced, "Great, now we have a lovesick LenLen. This is...fantastic!"  
"I'm not lovesick! And don't call me that silly name!"  
Kaito came around and told me, "Tsk tsk, Len. You should make sure to keep Miku out of this restaurant. She's being a huge nuisance. She already wasted two plates of my delicious cooking! Congratulations on your new girlfriend, Len, but you need to concentrate of your job! I should run an icecream shop instead..."  
He handed me a fresh plate of Tinkerbell and Drilly's orders. Alright, I can pull this off! Ask her her name, and even better, get her phone number!  
I managed to actually stand up and walk, and I bravely marched over there. Tinkerbell and Drilly were staring at me, and I felt my face go red. She just..._commands _my cheeks to go that way. That Tinkerbell.  
I placed their order gently on the table, and before I can ask what Tinkerbell's name was, she blurted out. "Oh, well...uhm...my name is Kagamine Rin, and this is my friend Kasane Teto here..." Rin pointed at the scary red haired girl. She trailed off while staring into my eyes. The other girl, Teto, jumped up and said, "Hey, you two look so much alike..."  
Oh my, that's right! I forgot to introduce myself...silly me...  
I'm Kagamine Len, with cerulean eyes (Like Rin's) with golden hair (Also like Rin's) with a messy ponytail tied in the back. But it doesn't matter anymore.  
"Well, yeah...but...Len, maybe we can hang out sometime? But I wouldn't want to get in the way of your girlfriend..." Rin asked-ish.  
Girlfriend? Wait, Miku? Ew.  
"No, Miku isn't my girlfriend. She just thinks she is. And yeah, it would be great if we could hang out...i'll give you my number..." I told her.  
Well, I ended up giving HER my number, but, hey, now she can text me! I'm the most fuckin' luckiest guy in the world.  
I can feel eyes burning in the back of my neck. Must be Mikuo's.  
"Len! Your shift is over! You can go now!" Kaito yelled from the kitchen.  
I shot my eyes back at Rin. She looked at me with a sweet smile. Teto just sat there, ready to pop her bubble, but she just did.  
"Oh my god, why don't you two just sit here and chill? I mean, I'll just go back home." But before we can respond, Teto shot out the door, cackling like a maniac.  
The fuck?

Me and Rin strolled down the park, and we both were blushing furiously. I didn't even know I was capable of blushing. I mean, yeah, I have countless fangirls but most of them were super annoying and they wouldn't stop being bitches over me. Miku was the worst of them. One time she just strolled up to me at lunch and dragged me to the roof of the school and pinned me down and she tried to seduce me. But hell, I pushed her off because I was NOT losing my virginity right there. And I wasn't ready. You would think 'Kagamine Len isn't ready to do it? The hell? That's crazy!' But yep, it is. I don't sleep with whores. This Kagamine never would. But when it comes to Rin, I would.  
Right now, at the paek, it's really awkward. I couldn't strike up a conversation because it was just too hard. What if she thinks i'm lame? What if she thinks i'm too talkative of what? I mean, I just can't do it! I think she was having the same problem, because the expression on her face was undeniable.  
I striked up my courage and I took a deep breath.  
"Hey Rin, maybe we can hang out at the mall tomorrow? It's getting late and maybe I can walk you home." She blinked at me.  
"Sure, we can hang out, but Len, it's going to be a problem to walk me home."  
"Why?"  
"You don't know where I live."  
Irony just slapped me in the face. That's right, I don't know. I don't know much about her, but I swear, I will know more about Rin. I fucking swear.

* * *

**The fuck was that?**

**Well anyway, that was the worst fic ever. But still, anyway, if you should contact me personally email me at :D and yep. Iwon't reply back if it's a dumb question or what or what.**

**Anyway, nonono there will not be a lemon in here because I can't write lemon and even though I read lemon I can't bring myself to write it.**

**Well anyway, the next chappie will be up soon, I promise.**


	2. Teal Trouble

**A/N: Oh god i'm still writing this story. BUT ME SO HAPPY FR REVIEWS :'D I LOBE YOU THANKS  
Anyway I know the first chapter sucked but I really hope this one is better. It's pretty much your decision. Also I got some stuff that they wanted to make the story "easier to read."**

**Me, being the sucky writer I am had no idea what I meant to I decided to make it more spaced.  
Also, I'm trying to get more people in the story. I mean, it's not just Rin and Len. I don't want the story to be in a small bubble.  
Welp, let's get goin'!**

_**I don't own Kagamine Rin and/or Len. Bluh. Or any vocaloid. At all.**_

* * *

That Blonde Hair

Chapter Two: Teal Trouble

* * *

My eyes shot open and reality filled my brain. I sighed and sat up. It's Sunday, and that means Monday is next.

Ew.

Well, I'm Kagami Rin, and I'm a freshman at Crypton High School. I'm pretty shy at first but when you get to know me, I'm pretty fierce.

Yesterday I met this guy named Kagamine Len, and he's pretty funny, if you ex out the stupidity. No, I'm not calling him stupid, he's just dense. He took me home last night after I showed him the way, and I already know so much about him.  
Well anyway, today me and Len are hanging out, and I don't even know if it's considered a date. It's just hanging out. We're going to go to the mall, so we can have lots of fun I guess...

I glanced at the clock. 3:00 P.M. Meh.  
Wait..._3:00?  
Shit._

I have to meet with Len in thirty minutes! I haven't even gotten ready yet! I rushed to the bathroom with lightning speed and took the world's fastest bathroom break, and I rushed to the sink and brushed my teeth so fast that they started to bleed. I rocketed to the closet, scanning what I can wear today. Something cute.

Orange tank top, with a white skirt (not too low) with a black jacket and some orange flip flops.  
I make orange ROLL.

It's 3:30 and Len is waiting for me outside my house. I wonder how long he has been standing there?  
I unlocked the door and stepped outside. I swear, I just saw a blush on his face and he looked away.  
"Hey Len!"  
"Oh, hey! You ready, my princess?"  
"Uh...yeah...!"  
We started walking down the sidewalk, enjoying ourselves as we took in the sunlight.  
"Hey Rin...", Len started. "Can you tell me things about youself so we can get to know each other better?"  
I was surprised. I mean, no one has really asked me that.  
"Well, I love the color yellow and orange, and I love oranges, and..."  
_Don't say Len don't say Len don't say Len...  
_"...and Le-_LEGOS!"_

...shit.

I was too embarassed to look in Len's face, but curiosity got the better of me and I stole a quick peek.

His face was surprised, but he chuckled and said "Well, legos are cool. I don't mind."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I...uncool.

Len looked at me and threw his hands up, asking "Well Rin, to the mall!"

Me, being the smartass I am, replied "How are we going to get there?"

Len's facial expression suddenly changed. I guess he hadn't thought that one through.

"...Uh...taxi."

"Okay then, taxi it is. Maybe we should let it come by a restaurant and when we are waiting we can get a good meal!" I squealed. Butterflies fluttered inside me. I've never been on something like this before.

"Well, alright. We can go by my restaurant. I'm sure Kaito would let us eat for free."

"Who's Kaito?"

"My boss a.k.a. the chef."

After a few minutes we saw the restaurant and we entered. We saw a sight that surprised us both.

"WHERE IS HE?_ WHERE IS HE?"_ The teal haired girl, I think was Miku, was screaming at the chef, Kaito.

"I don't know! Calm down!"

Another guy came up with teal hair like Miku's tried to pull her away from Kaito while yelling. "_Bitch calm down!_"

Kaito suddenly pointed at Len and screamed "There he is! Happy?"

Miku swooshed her head, planting her sharp eyes on Len. She suddenly shot toward him, knocking him down.

"I TOLD YOU WE HAD A DATE YESTERDAY! WHERE WERE YOU?"

She was clad in a tank top with a miniskirt, and you can see a full view of her...

Thongs.

Ew.

Miku suddenly shot her eyes towards me, and her stare grew uncomfortably cold, and she slowly stood up and walked towards me and...

_SLAP._

She just slapped me!

"You seduced him! You ravaging slutty bitch! How _dare _you take him away from me?"

Slutty bitch? That's ironic.

But still, I was so surprised. I mean, I didn't really _take _him and...

"_HATSUNE THAT IS ENOUGH!"_

A girl, with long, luscious pink hair stormed our way and pulled Miku's pigtails, forcing her to stand up.

_"_She gave me a look that said "_I'll get you back next time bitch.""_ While the pink-haired girl told me, "I'm so sorry. This will not happen again. Am I right, Hatsune?"

Miku gulped and nodded, and then The pink-haired girl pulled her away.

I sighed then I looked around for Len.

But...he's gone.

Where is he?

I looked inside the restaurant and I heard yelling from the kitchen. I stepped closer and closer to the source of the yelling.

"LEN! I told you to keep her _AWAY _from here!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! You are fired!"

My eyes widened. Len...fired? But it wasn't his fault!

The boy with the short teal hair trudged up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"It's a shame, huh? Well, anyway, I'm Mikuo. If Len ever does anything to you that's bothering you, just contact me. I'm always in this restaurant."

He looked at me and smiled. He had a really nice smile... It's so...nice.

* * *

**Uh oh, love triangle is comingggggggg! Well, I wish I could have made it longer, but my writing sucks so this is what you get. I put my shame on you.**

**Kbye. **


	3. Rin's Past

**A/N: Oh my god THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :'D I'm really happy, it means so much to me and I'm surprised you like it because of my crappy writing and poor choice of words. I would reply to them but I'm too lazy and plus, it requires time. _Time. _**

**Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid. At all. I wish.**

* * *

That Blonde Hair

Chapter 3: Mikuo Hatsune

* * *

This just had to be the worst date ever.

I really don't understand anymore, I mean, me and Rin were just having a good time, and then Miku just had to show up and...ugh. I don't even know what to think! I think I'm going insane! This is a situation, a dilemma, a quandary...I just...uncool.

I stomped out of the steamy kitchen, ignoring the stares and cold glares I was recieving from the customers. My face was scrunched in a bunch, and my gut twisted into a tight knot. Any more pressure and my innards will be gone.

I searched around for a familiar blonde with a white bow that suggests bunny ears, and I spotted Rin chatting with my so-called friend, Mikuo. I felt the knot tighten. I felt anger bubble inside me and I stormed ahead like a bulldozer, grabbing Rin's wrist and yanking her away from Mikuo.  
The said teal-haired freak snapped from his usual good-guy position and grabbed my shoulder, hissing into my ear, "Where are you going with her?"

I felt fury bubble up even more, and I snapped back, "Away from a disgusting pedophile like you."

Mikuo snorted. "Im seventeen!"

"Well she's not!", I roared, pointing at Rin, who was staring at both of us with a look of irritation clear on her face. I was still clinging onto Rin's wrist, and I loosened my grip, but at that moment she decided to jump in.

"Both of you, stop it! Len, I was just talking to him! Nothing more! I can't believe you two!", Rin said, her cerulean eyes growing darker bu the millisecond.

Now our little group had the attentionof the whole restaurant, and Kaito came marching in, yelling, "All of you, get out! Not you, Mikuo. You stay here, We need a little talk." Kaito made a shooing gesture to me and Rin, and her blue eyes were as dark as ever. She ran out the door, not stopping.

I gave Mikuo one final nasty look, and I raced after Rin. I didn't care if I bumped into people without saying sorry, I just have to get to Rin!  
I ran as fast as the wind, but Rin was faster. I soon lost sight of her, and I watched her beautiful figure vanish into the huge mass of sweating people strolling around for a good day.  
I groaned in frustration, and I gripped my blonde hair and pulled, but not enough force to pull it out.  
I ignored the strange looks from passerby and I pulled out my orange phone, texting Rin a message.

_**To: Rin  
From: Len**_

_Rin, I'm sorry. Come back._

I sighed as I sent the 'SEND' button and I watched it load until the message made it's way to Rin's mobile device.

She has to come back.

* * *

I ran away for such a stupid reason. It was child-like, It was immature, it was just...insane.  
I didn't mean to run away, I just felt so angry at that moment, I didn't want them to fight. I don't want to see anyone fight.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You bitch! I told you to get me a Shiner Bock, not a Corona Extra! You're such a retarded ass!", my father screamed at my mother, and she cowered before him.  
I didn't like what daddy was doing. He looked scary, and his breath smelled bad._

_"I-I'm sorry honey, it won't happen again-! I'll get the right beer next time!"_ ,my mom pleaded.

_"Mommy...Daddy...stop fighting...!" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes._

_My Daddy ignored me and took out a metal bat and he raisied it up high. "Never...again!" And he brang the bat down..._

END **A/N: The flashback is small for a reason =w=**

I cringed at the memory and I felt salty tears stream down my face. The memory was horrible. People fighting and arguing remind me of my dad swinging his bat at my mom... It was like it was happening all over agin. I can't take it.

I felt my butt vibrate and I took out my phone. I had a text...from Len.

_**To: Rin  
From: Len**_

_Rin, I'm sorry. Come back._

I didn't want to go back. I don't want to see fighting. Ever.

I kept running, but my legs started to hurt and I stopped for relief. At the same time, I wanted to run back to Len, and hug him and cry into his arms.  
I felt sick. So sick.

I needed to go back. I managed to stand up and walk. I headed back to the reastaurant, and every step I took pained me.

I finally saw Len, sitting on a bench, and I strolled towards him, blushing, because he had dozed off.

It was about 7:00 PM now, and the sun was setting and the scarlet sky was sparkling. It was like it was made just for us.

I sat down too, and I rested my hand on Len's. He then burst awake, bumping his head in the process.

"Ow! That hur- Rin?"

I grinned, and Len blushed and decided to stare at his feet. I squeezed his hand and his blush grew even deeper.

"I'm sorry.", He muttered. "I was selfish, I should ha-"

I silenced him with a kiss, and his eyes grew wide, but he decided to go with it.

I thought guys were supposed to give the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Ew, that was horrible, and I still have twists to put in. Like Mikuo. What's he gonna do? And what is Miku gonna do?**

**lol**

**kbye**


	4. Where's My Cash?

**A/N: So basically I haven't updated in a while because I had a fever and then I went back to school****  
****then I got sick again with strep throat and now I'm typing in Word so it might be different or not I don't know. So that's why I haven't been updating, plus I'm a lazy bum so…**  
**Oh well, anyway I feel like NOT writing this story and this story is so cliché and stuff it makes me want to die why can't I just write something else for god's sake.**  
**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I STARTED SQUEALING WHEN I SAW THEM :'D **

_***DISCLAIMER: Ah do nawt own le Rin and Len Kagamine and Miku and Mikuo Hatsune or Kaito or Luka or whatever I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY jegus Christ ok then.**_

Chapter Three: Where's my cash?

Rin and her eyes and her hair and those lips. They made me want to cry because they were so beautiful but yet if I actually did cry Rin would think I was a crybaby and crybabies aren't supposed to date girls like Rin.  
Last night was the best and worst date in my whole entire life NO WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING…if you know what I mean…ah ok you know what I better just stop. Anyway Rin ran off when me and Mikuo were fighting. Mikuo was just there…talking to _my _Rin, so he just needed to DIE and gtfo.  
Then pretty much I ran after her then I found her- well she found me but still after that she kissed me! _Kissed _me! That was a huge score, Mikuo has no freakin' chance now.

So now here I am, at home, and it's 7:00 AM and I need to get up to go to school and such. It's the first day and I don't like first days. The girls see me and they come running and then they run me over and eventually I'm all ripped up and stuff. It's pretty typical.  
I managed to haul myself up from the bed. I felt like I had a hangover, but I didn't drink or anything.  
I washed my face and brushed my teeth and I looked at myself in the mirror.  
Cerulean eyes and blonde hair, I can pass as a girl. Heck, I could even pass as Rin! All I need is a flattening iron and a bow and some clips, and there ya go, another Rinny!  
I propped up my hair with the usual ponytail, and I dressed into my school uniform. Like those uniforms you see in anime. I'm too tired to even describe myself, what is wrong with me today?

I greet my mom in the kitchen when I finished getting ready. She shot her sea blue eyes at me and she tackled me with a force I couldn't even understand.  
"Oh, Len! I missed you so much!"  
"You see me every day, plus you live with me."  
"But I still miss my little boy!"  
Seriously, my mom is clingy, just like Miku, but more extreme. It makes me wanna throw up, all the attention I get.

I grab my bag and I head out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth and I run to school, wanting to be early since I could have time to hang out with Rin before school starts.  
I pant as I got there and I see Rin waving to me at the doorway with her biggest grin ever. So cute.  
"Hey Len!" she yelled to me with the sweetest voice.  
I smiled back as a reply but just as I took the first step a certain leek freak came flying to me and knocked me over, causing me to be facepalm the grass.

"Leeeen!" She squealed in joy. Rin looked at the both of us with a blank face, then she gave me a smile with a tint of sadness in it, and she walked into the school, out of my sight.  
Miku clung to me even tighter, and it was starting to hurt a bit and I winced in pain.  
She continued to hug me for a full five minutes until I felt a pair of burning eyes writhe into my neck.  
I strained my head to look for the source of the burning, and my eyes caught a certain red-eyed girl with red hair with drill ponytails. I felt like I have seen her before, and I then suddenly remembered.

"Teto! Help me please!" I yelled out in pain as Miku squeezed me even more. She was squealing with delight and it started to annoy me a bit too much.

I felt a strong force heave Miku off my body. I looked up in surprise and I see Miku thrashing around in Teto's arms while she glares at her menacingly.  
"Let! Me! Go!" Miku shrieked furiously while kicking her arms and legs with full force. Teto looks at her with pure disgust and she drops her to the grass without any mercy.  
"Ouch! You bitch, I'll get you- OW!" Miku screamed while Teto kicked her in the stomach.  
"I don't need someone like you to get me. Pfft, you're not even worth my time!" Teto spat in Miku's face.

I just stood there in awe. I mean, that was pretty awesome.

"LenLen!" Miku eyed me with desperation. "Help me!" She struggled to get up from the dirty grass but Teto held her down with one foot. She's pretty scary. I wouldn't face her in a fight.

Teto held out her hand to me. I looked at it with confusion, and she spoke the words "My cash?"

"What for?" I asked back. She facepalmed her face and she sighed. I heard her mutter the words between 'dipshit' and 'dumbass' and she yelled "For helping your stupid girl over here."

I chucked and replied back "I don't need to give you money. You helped on your own will."

I felt a wave of fury emitting from Teto and I shied away. What is wrong with her? She's like a frickin' demon!

"Alright then. I have a deal. No money, you go straight to hell."  
Without letting me answer, she kicked me _down there _and I hunched back and writhed in pain.  
Teto then whisked away and trotted down the yard and into the school.  
I looked back down at Miku. She was passed out on the grass. I would help her but I'm too tired.

I pulled my bag up to my shoulder and I strolled down the sidewalk. 8:30 AM. Almost time for school.  
I entered the hallway of Crypton. There was a considerable amount of people there, most of them hanging around and chatting.  
I then spotted Rin, who was chatting with…  
_Mikuo._

Seriously? Mikuo needs to back off.

I felt my face heat up and I got ready to punch him in the face when a mob of fangirls tackled me and pulled me down.

This is going to be a hard day.

**A/N: Doood, that was like so weird. Anyway, Luka's gonna be in the next chappie and stuff. Just so you know. I'm gonna put her in there because remember when Miku was taken away by Luka in one of the past chappies? Yeah.  
Anyway, I hoped you liked that, and review please. I like reviews. ;)**


End file.
